


Chaser

by strikecommanding



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: When Cable sees something he wants, he takes it.





	Chaser

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to read the tags/warnings ! ! !

When you said you were a lightweight, Cable sort of just brushed you off. He assumed a young woman like you went out often and had all kinds of experiences that hardened you to encounters with hard liquor. But even besides all that, no one could possibly get drunk off of some cheap beer.

In your defense, it wasn’t the beer that did you in. It was Wade’s insistence that you go shot for shot with him after you finished the aforementioned can of beer. You were a meeker type, the sort of personality that was easily overwhelmed by someone so abrasive, and you ended up too far gone before anyone could save you.

To your credit, you really loosened up and released any and all inhibitions when you drank. Cable sat to the side, slowly sipping his third beer as he watched you open up and unfold like a maturing flower in bloom. Then, when he thought about that accidental double entendre, he realized he might have been starting to get a bit of a buzz going on himself. At least he was cognizant enough to catch himself, which was more than he could say for you as you clung to Domino’s side and buried your face in her plush chest, moaning that you wanted to lie down.

“Okay, hun, that’s enough for tonight,” she decided for you, tugging your alarmingly pliant limbs from her waist. Your face, however, remained stubbornly glued to her breasts. With a sigh, she remarked, “Great. I really wasn’t looking to babysit tonight.”

Cable downed the rest of his beer smoothly before standing up and offering his arm. “Here. I’ll take her back to the hotel, let her sleep it off there.”

Domino raised an inquisitive brow. “ _You_ want to babysit?”

“It’s either you or me.”

“Fair point,” she nodded, pulling you to your feet as she stood up, and she handed you off to Cable without looking back.

As he pulled you into a more comfortable position in his arms, he realized you felt even more pliant than you looked. In fact, you felt almost entirely boneless as he carried you out of the bar and back to his hotel. He knew you were the type to just go with the flow, but fuck, how could you let Wade get you this fucked up?

He kicked the door open to his room and approached the bed, intent on laying you there after he brushed aside all the weapon parts and empty beer cans. You chose now, however, to show you still had muscle function by clinging quite adamantly to his neck. He looked down to try to get a good look at you, but you wouldn’t pull your face away from his chest. “What’s wrong with you? Let go.”

“Don’t wanna,” you slurred, and he realized you were even further gone than he previously thought. You shifted to make yourself more comfortable in his arms. “You’ll leave if I do.”

Cable raised a brow, intrigued that you were still fully capable of forming proper sentences yet completely ignorant to the content of those sentences. “Where do you think I’m gonna go?”

You shot up so suddenly you nearly startled him, but he quickly settled. He clicked his tongue upon seeing how red your cheeks were and how low your eyelids drooped. “Don’t go. Stay with me.”

He rolled his eyes and sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, understanding he had no choice but to lie down with you. “I’m not going anywhere, kid. Take it easy.”

Once he settled on the mattress next to you, you finally slid off of him but remained tucked in his side, clutching his metal arm to your body like it was a security blanket. For someone who was typically quiet and self-sufficient, you became surprisingly bratty and needy when you drank. Cable was definitely a bit out of it himself, because he thought you were actually quite cute like this.

Your hand strayed from his arm and to the metal plating of his chest, grabbing at the fabric of his T-shirt and scrunching it into a fist. His eyes followed your movements curiously before settling on your unreadable face. “What are you doing?”

You looked at him, blinking slowly, and he knew in that moment you were too drunk to consent to what he absolutely wanted to do with you. He knew this, and yet he hoped you would come onto him just a bit more for him to justify the act in his mind. Clumsily, your lips crashed against his metal plated shoulder before kissing their way up his neck and to his jawline. When you hovered over his mouth with your own, he could smell the alcohol on you, but he wasn’t averse to this proximity. In fact, he didn’t want you to pull away at all. “You know,” you whispered, “I’ve always thought you were really handsome.”

He could feel his better judgment slipping, but he didn’t care enough to try to rein himself in. Instead, he allowed his hands to find your waist, using that soft skin as leverage to press you firmly against his comparatively hard body. You fell against him with a soft sound of surprise, but otherwise remained still. Cable could tell you were dizzy, so he brought one hand to your chin to keep your hazy eyes centered on him. “Is that right?”

You nodded enthusiastically, or at least as enthusiastically as you could while in such a state. Your forehead fell against his, and he got an eyeful of your long, thick lashes and how the rosiness of your cheeks even spread to the tip of your nose. He couldn’t ignore his impulse to kiss it, and while he was surprised at himself, you didn’t seem to think anything of it. Your hand fisted the neck of his T-shirt to try to bring him closer as you questioned, “What about me?”

“What about you?”

“Do you think I’m cute?” you questioned, almost sounding like you were begging when you were this drunk. He watched your hand disappear beneath the hem of his T-shirt so you could feel up his abs and chest, and he had to wonder if you even knew what you were doing. “I just really want you to like me… You’re so handsome and cool, and if someone like that liked me I think my heart would burst.”

You definitely had no idea what you were saying at this point, but he was still embarrassingly happy that you’d said it. Your praise inspired a bit of an ego boost in the old dog, whose life had mostly been a boring mix of domestic and work troubles. It had been a long time since someone young and pretty admitted so candidly that they found him attractive. Emboldened by your words, his hands fell from your waist to your rear, rubbing and massaging you through your jeans. “I do like you,” he murmured. “I like you quite a lot, actually.”

He could see the smile in your eyes while your mouth hung slack, your breath hitched from the feeling of him touching you through your clothes. Since you apparently couldn’t manage it yourself, he moved in to close the gap between your lips. You didn’t reciprocate – it seemed you lacked the fine motor skills to properly pucker your lips, but you did at least moan in response to him. His arms wrapped around your waist to gently switch your positions, leaving you on your back while he climbed on top. You were practically a ragdoll as he pulled your shirt up over your head, along with your bra. When he asked if you really wanted to go any further, you adamantly nodded your head.

“If you say so,” he said nonchalantly, knowing the consent you gave in your current state of debauchery was meaningless. Your jeans and underwear were the next things to go, abandoned on the floor by all his spare gun parts and empty beer cans. You spread your legs without being asked as he lowered himself back onto you, kissing your lips chastely before making his way down. Every feather soft kiss against your sternum, your belly, and your groin made you moan, and you held your breath in anticipation as his lips hovered over your pussy. When you thought he was going to start, he just left a gentle peck against your lips.

You kicked your legs petulantly. “Tease.”

He chuckled, low and gravelly, as his hands smoothed over the flesh of your thighs to suspend them even higher. With more room to settle between them, he started with a wide lap of his tongue that covered every inch of you. You threw your head back and arched into him, trying to get more. His tongue idly swirled around your clit until your trembling legs sought purchase over his shoulders. Your thighs were starting to close around his head, so he kept them apart with a strong grip that made you moan. Cable started working his tongue harder just to drag more of those noises out of your throat.

“Ah, ah,” you mewled, bucking into him. At this point, he had you partially off of the mattress, suspended slightly in air so he could eat you out in a more upright position. His eyes drank in your neediness with intensity as you fast approached your first orgasm of the night. “Ahh, fuck–!”

He kept licking your clit until you physically jolted away from him, at which point he set you back down and watched you attempt to pull yourself back together. While your body was still lively from the afterglow of your climax, your eyelids were drooping like you were ready to pass out. Idly, he palmed his crotch through his pants and murmured, “Doesn’t seem like you’re in good enough shape to return the favor.”

The look on your face made him think you were reacting more to his actions than his words as you pulled yourself on all fours and began crawling towards him. He didn’t think you had the motor skills to undo his belt and zipper, so he did it for you and watched curiously as you attempted to give him head.

At first, you simply but enthusiastically licked him. The drag of your hot, wet tongue against his entire length pulled a soft groan from his throat, and the noise must have encouraged you to go further. Finally, you started taking him into your mouth, but it seemed you could only have him so deep. He was so much for you to handle, in fact, that you could barely close your lips around him. He suspected that even if you were sober you’d be having a hard time, and he tried to deny the swell of pride he felt at that realization.

Cable let you carry on like this for a while, shallowly sucking his dick and occasionally squeezing his inner thighs or balls. Though you were trying your best, your teeth still scraped against him often enough for him to gently pull you off and lay you back on the bed. You looked at him like you were confused, and he just shook his head.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” he murmured, his metal palm rubbing down your belly until he reached your groin. He sunk two fingers into you experimentally, but you were so wet he felt he could have easily slipped in a third. Instead, he pulled his hand back and stroked himself, positioning the head just outside your folds. Before he pushed in, he lowered his mouth to yours and kissed you so ferociously you almost couldn’t even react.

So your lower body did the talking for you, angling itself upwards and trying desperately to get him inside of you. The needy motion made him snarl as he snatched your hips and held them down, and he pulled away from your lips to get an eyeful of his cock finally sinking into you. Your breath hitched at just the tip, and you squeezed your eyes shut when the rest of his length followed. By the time he was only halfway in, you were trembling. He palmed your cheek affectionately. “There you go, kid. Taking me so well.”

When you batted at his neck repeatedly, he finally got the hint that you wanted him down, closer to you. So he lowered himself right into your shaking arms, and you held onto him as his hips began moving. Each thrust pulled a soft, pathetic grunt from your throat that was music to his ears. You kissed and nipped along his jawline between squeals. “‘s too big… Hurts…”

Cable silenced you with a chaste kiss. “Nah. You can take it.”

He pulled off of you and straightened up so he could get a better look at all of you when he started fucking you viciously. Your skin bruised easily under his harsh grip, and your breasts bounced with every punch of his hips. Your face was flushed and shiny with sweat even under the dim lighting of his dingy hotel room. What had him most captivated was the sight of your plump, rosy pink lips twisted in a seemingly permanent O-shape, like you were being bombarded with nonstop pleasure. Your mouth finally moved so you could cry out, “C-Cable… Y-you’re so… big…”

Your drunken remarks were going straight to his ego, and they just encouraged him to fuck you faster and harder. All he wanted was to keep hearing those sweet noises of yours. Before he could completely lose himself in your body, his thumb found your clit and rubbed it down mercilessly. He delighted in the way you tightened significantly while trying to get away from him, like the pleasure was too much and you couldn’t stand it. But his metal hand held you firmly in place and forced you to feel everything he was throwing at you.

In fact, just to further ensure that you would feel him, all of him, his savage thrusts became deep and slow. He wanted to savor the sensation of your walls fluttering and tightening around him sporadically, and he wanted you to feel the way his cock stretched you and dragged harshly against your sensitive nerves. You were clearly affected, as your hands began clawing up and down his forearms in a vain attempt to ask for reprieve. “Stop… too fast…”

Cable let out a dry, humorless laugh in the form of a short exhale. He could only imagine the way your head must have been spinning if this pace was too fast for you. But he slowed down further still both to accommodate you and to push himself in as deep as your dripping wet cunt could take him. The resistance your body offered in turn made him throw his head back and groan, and he flicked his thumb particularly hard against your swollen clit. That action had you pushing back against the mattress as hard as you could while your hands curled into fists around the sheets beneath you. He could tell by the way your toes curled and how your muscles tensed that you had already finished, but he kept pushing you anyway because your pussy tightening around his cock felt like heaven.

Your overworked body hardly had the time to go limp and experience relief, as his thumb continued to stroke your clit relentlessly. You immediately flew up into the best sitting position you could manage as your hands went for his wrist, trying desperately to get him to stop touching you. In your current state, however, your resistance didn’t hinder him in the slightest and instead stoked the fire burning bright within his core. Watching you struggle uselessly against him put him through one hell of a power trip that was all he needed to go over the edge.

Your whines were overwhelmed by the low but enduring growl he let out as he sheathed himself deep, pushing right up against your raw cervix to ensure that you took in everything. He pulled out slow, sighing with satisfaction when he watched your flushed pussy spit out the bulk of his load, staining the sheets. Cable sat back for a moment not only to catch his breath, but also to think about what to say to you now.

He didn’t need to say anything at all, it seemed, as you’d passed out soon after he finished. He took a moment to sweep his eyes over your unconscious form before standing abruptly to clean up. Then, when he crawled into bed next to you and savored the feeling of falling asleep next to a warm body, he wondered if you would remember any of this in the morning. He’d be fine if you didn’t. As far as you would know, it was nothing you didn’t want.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr @ strikecommanding, primarily writing for overwatch!


End file.
